Television content is ever-changing. It seems that new channels, television programs, and/or features, intended to enhance the television viewing experience, get introduced every day that are providing the user with more viewing choices than ever. As a result, it is becoming increasingly difficult for users to determine what to watch amid all of the television content viewing choices.
Television content providers offer tools, such as program guides and searching functionality, that assist users in determining which television content to watch. These tools may permit the user to review a description of television content and can be useful if a user knows the name of the television content and/or the date and time at which that television content is broadcast.